gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Internet in GTA Vice Strips
Like other HD era games, GTA: Vice Strips also includes the in-game internet with the numbers of websites. The in-game internet can be accessed from any locations on Vice City. It is introduced during the mission Hook up the Net. Accessibility It can be accessed on: *Any of the Vice City Internet Cafe's (example: on the Vice Point, Downtown Vice City, etc.) *Laptops in some of the Apartments *Computer located in Shawn Mossran's house. *Computers located in Urgent Center at North Point Mall (costs $1 for 1 minute) It is capable of: *Listen and download ringtones at Vipluxuryringtones.com. *Updated news information based on game's progress. *Attain player a wanted stars by visiting explicit sites. *Search web and check emails. *Purchase weapons online using Ammunation.com (inaccessible after mission Network Crime) *Date and meet with friends online using Love-meet.net (inaccessible after mission Network Crime, however the player can still date using the cell phone) In-game Websites Gameplay affecting websites: Goggle.com '(Google) - Goggle is the in-game search engine that parodies real-life Google. The player is able to search websites using a keyword. For example, searching for "social network" will give player results for social-based websites. The company's slogan is "Don't get lost." '''Vipluxuryringtones.com '(Jamster) - VIP Luxury Ringtones make a comeback. The player can still purchase and listen to the ringtones in the new Vipluxuryringtones.com. It was shortly named Ringtones4free.com on the beta version. It parodies Jamster. '2girls1cup.com '- 2girls1cup.com is a sting website taken down by VCPD police officers. It will trigger a 5 star wanted level when accessed by in-game internet. It is possible to visit this site using the never wanted cheat. The site also exists in real life. 'HotRedVagina.com '- HotRedVagina.com, also a sting website taken down by VCPD. It triggers the 6 stars wanted level instead. Unlike 2girls1cup.com, this site doesn't exist in real life and it is still possible to visit the site using the never wanted cheat. '''Social media websites: 'MyFriendsBook.com '(Facebook) - MyFriendsBook.com is the social networking site which parodies Facebook in real life. MyFriendsBook's population is 69,000 across the world, including Vice City. Players cannot sign in, but still be able to see the rest of the site. 'VideoRage.net '(YouTube) - VideoRage.net is the video social networking website. The videos at VideoRage.net has uploaded 800,000 videos from every user worldwide. The most popular video on VideoRage is "Ellis Learns To Play Guitar", "The Very Annoying Grape", and "Keyboard Mice". Players can watch videos, but cannot sign in to an account. It parodies YouTube. 'Squitter.net '(Twitter) - Squitter.net is the in-game social networking site on GTA: Vice Strips. Squitter parodies Twitter social networking site and has a population for about more than million users worldwide. Players can see Squits (a parody on Twitter Tweets) on the home page, but it is not possible to sign in. 'LoveFist.com '- a site about the band Love Fist. 'Ammunation.com '- Ammunation's official website. 'JointheArmy.com '- a site witch recruits people to the US army. Unfortunately the player can not sign up. Trivia *The population of MyFriendsBook is a reference to 69 sex position. The population count has the numbers "69" on it. *Also, Goggle.com indexes 69 search results. Category:GTA Vice Strips